


阴差阳错

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 又名 马尔福富豪隐退的内幕
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	阴差阳错

1.

“请坐吧，年轻人。”

我在沙发上坐下来，打量着装修奢华的办公室。沙发是真皮的，面前的茶几是大理石的，头上的吊灯是水晶做的，就连靠墙放着的那一排书架也透露出一股价值不菲的气息。

不过这也很正常，毕竟这可是德拉科•马尔福的办公室，全英国首屈一指的大富豪，也是最神秘的富豪之一。不久前刚刚过完自己的四十八岁生日，并在当天召开新闻发布会宣布自己退休，从此不再是马尔福财团的CEO。这个消息一出可惊掉了不少人的下巴，所有在发布会上的记者都追问着原因，但马尔福先生却没有多解释什么。

这几天来，伦敦所有的记者都蹲在马尔福财团的大楼下，或者马尔福先生的住宅前，希望能找个机会趁着他心情好一问究竟。而我也是其中一员，我有好多问题想要问他。

幸运的是，马尔福先生今天现身公司的时候正好被我抓着了，我不顾保镖的阻拦把录音笔怼到他嘴边。马尔福先生看了我一眼，然后我就听见他让保镖把我松开，问我想不想要一个专访。

天啊，谁会不想要呢？

于是我就被带到了他的办公室。

采访开始，我问了很多常见的问题，像什么成功的经验啊，给后辈创业者的建议，对当下时事的看法。

“...我想说的大概就是这些...你不用写点什么吗，嗯，扎克瑞先生？”他翘着二郎腿看着我，笑得很客气绅士。

“啊，抱歉，听得太入迷了。”我在本子上随意写了点东西，继而犹豫地开口，“我知道这样很冒昧，但请问您突然退休的原因是什么？我知道您今年不过五十岁，六七十仍然掌管财团的富豪有很多，您这个年纪就退休...是不是太早了？”

“或许吧，对于其他人来说是过早了，但对于我来说是刚刚好的。”

“那您退休的原因是？”

长久的沉默后，马尔福先生的一声轻笑打破了僵局。

“...为了一个人。”他顿了顿，“我们曾说好我会在五十岁之前退休，然后我们一起周游世界，看遍美景，尝遍美食...过二人世界。”

“...是您的爱人？”我皱眉，手中的笔也停下了。

马尔福先生的左手无名指上有一枚戒指，他曾不止一次说过那是他最爱的人送给他的，但奇怪的是马尔福夫人从未露面过，比马尔福先生还要神秘。

“是。”他承认得很爽快，低头看着戒指，眼神充满爱意，“是我的爱人。”

他抬头看我，问我想不想听听他和爱人的故事。

当然。我疯狂点头——这可不就是我来这儿的目的吗？

“我和他相遇在二十三年前......”

“他？”我惊诧地问，音调高了不少。马尔福先生挑眉看我，我赶紧解释说没想过他的爱人会是个男人。

“...外界...一直以为是马尔福夫人呢。”我小声说着。

“不，是个他。”

2.

德拉科和哈利相遇在二十三年前，那时候德拉科刚刚创立了自己的公司并且完成了一笔大订单，他的好友布雷斯拉着他说要好好庆祝，于是他们来到了一家酒吧。

几杯烈酒下肚，平时冷漠惯了的德拉科也有了些普通人的样子，外套脱下，衬衫解开两颗扣子，脸颊也被染上些许红色。他出神地望向吧台，那儿坐了几个女孩子，其中有一个穿着黑色裙子，留着黑短发的女孩。

“喜欢？”布雷斯凑到德拉科身前，顺着他的目光望去，看到了那个黑发绿眸的女孩。她不算瘦削，但手和腿都很细，又细又长；穿着一条黑色的裙子，裙边堪堪过了膝盖，露出笔直的小腿；她很羞涩，一双好看的眸子被藏在老式的圆框眼镜后。

“喜欢就上啊！”布雷斯拍拍德拉科的肩膀，“她可不止吸引了你一个人啊...看看周围的男人，都在打量她。”

布雷斯和德拉科从穿开裆裤起就是朋友，而他除了陪伴了德拉科二十多年，也见证了德拉科打了二十多年的光棍。难得看到德拉科心动，他当然是义不容辞地怂恿好友去搭讪啦！

或许是周围男人们对他的女神看得太过露骨，又或许是布雷斯给他灌下的酒度数太高以致于他喝醉了，也可能是内心的呼唤太过强烈，德拉科起身走到那个女孩身旁，请了她一杯酒。

“请问我们之前见过吗？”他用了布雷斯教他的搭讪方法，老土又俗套，“你很好看。”他把酒杯推到那个女孩手边，女孩身边的朋友们都笑着闹着让她收下。

“谢谢。”低低的道谢声传来，他的女神低头，双颊绯红一片。他看到女孩伸出手接过酒杯，手指细细长长，握着酒杯。

之后德拉科就转身离开了，不过他的目光一直盯着那个女孩，巧的是，女孩也总是偷看他，每次被抓个正着的时候还会冲他羞涩一笑。

再之后他们被评为当晚的King和Queen，在人们的尖叫声和吵闹的音乐声中留下了一张合影。

德拉科本来想要在第二天继续蹲点守着那个女孩，但不巧的是接连着一个多月的蹲守，他也没有等来那个女孩。

在三个多月后他再一次来到了那个酒吧，不经意的一瞥后，在吧台发现了一个熟悉又陌生的人影。说熟悉是因为那个人和他的女孩太像了，一样的绿眸，一样的黑色短发，就连眼镜也是一模一样的黑色圆框；说陌生是因为那是个男孩。

可是真的太像了。德拉科犹豫着要不要过去打个招呼，恰好对上了男孩转身时的目光。他们眼神交汇的一瞬间，男孩脸红了，他羞涩地笑了笑。

太像了，德拉科定定地看着他，就连笑起来也是一模一样。他快步走了过去，脚步却在三米外的时候顿了一下，他放慢脚步，犹豫地在男孩身边停下。

“请问...我们之前见过吗？”他紧张地问道，看着男孩熟悉的侧脸和神情，听着男孩周围的女性朋友吃吃发笑。

“他在问你呢，哈利，你们是不是之前见过？”男孩——现在应该叫哈利了——身旁的棕发女孩用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

“我听见了赫敏！”哈利扭头小声地说了一句，然后红着脸转向德拉科，盯着他手上的腕表不敢抬头看他，“或，或许见过吧，也或许是...你见过和我长得很像的人...我，我不知道...”

“或许吧......”德拉科看着哈利，虽然他知道哈利是个男孩，不是他的女神，但还是忍不住留在了他身边。

不知为何，他再次心动了。他坐在哈利身边，眼神时不时飘向哈利，看着男孩血红的耳垂和侧脸，看他细长的手指，记忆里的画面和面前的哈利一点一点重合起来。

或许我上次看见的就是哈利，德拉科点点头请了哈利一杯酒。他上次被布雷斯灌了几杯酒，喝醉了，认错了性别也不是不可能。

“你很好看。”他把酒推到哈利面前，哈利身旁的女性朋友们起哄着让哈利收下。

仿佛场景重现一般，哈利低声道谢。

“谢谢。”低低的道谢声传来，哈利低头，双颊绯红一片。他看到男孩伸出手接过酒杯，手指细细长长，握着酒杯上。

就是他。德拉科嘴角上扬，他的女神原来是个男孩。

接下去的时光里，他们没再说话，但是两人不断偷偷打量对方的行为却给这一片安静的氛围增添了好几分的暧昧。

哈利比德拉科先离开，他和朋友们走了，留下德拉科一个人在吧台继续喝了两杯，醉意又添了几分。

半个小时后他结账离开，门外的冷风吹散了他身上的酒气，德拉科抬头看到路灯下站着一个人。

“呃...我和朋友走散了，你，你能收留我一晚上吗？”那人朝德拉科走来，脸上是还没有散去的腼腆，绿色的眼睛望向德拉科，充满期待。

门砰的关上，他们抵着门接吻，拥抱，毫无章法地扯下对方身上的衣服。

倒在床上的时候，他们早已坦诚相见。德拉科的手指伸入一片柔软湿滑，哈利咬着他的肩膀忍住疼痛；德拉科挺腰，哈利仰头，他们的声音、躯体逐渐融合。

他们恋爱了，之后很快就结婚了。在三十岁前结婚本来不是德拉科的计划，他原本想着三十岁前好好发展事业，三十岁后再考虑终身大事，但当哈利单膝跪在他面前，掏出一枚不算昂贵的男士婚戒问他愿不愿意和他结婚的时候，德拉科不假思索地同意了。

哈利对他来说一直是意外，他打乱了德拉科原本有序规则的生活，让他在第二次见面就滚了床单，让他在三十岁前谈恋爱，让他在确定关系三个月后就结婚。

婚后的生活很美好，哈利比德拉科小两三岁，私底下也是个小孩子，常常会撒娇，很黏人，每天都要说好多遍的“德拉科我爱你”，也需要德拉科说一样多的“我也爱你，哈利”。哈利会拉着德拉科躺在床上，规划着他们的人生。

“......你现在是应该好好工作，这样才可以早早退休和我一起环游世界！我已经想好啦，你现在二十五，认认真真工作二十五年后，在五十岁或者之前退休，我们去环游世界！等世界都玩遍之后就在乡下买一栋小别墅，养只猫，再来条狗，快快乐乐地过我们的二人世界！”

“好。”德拉科宠溺地亲亲哈利的额头，“那我们可说好了。”

三年后。

他们离婚了。所有的甜蜜都烟消云散了，所有的承诺也不作数了，没有周游世界，也没有乡下的别墅和猫猫狗狗了。他们平静地离开了对方的生活。

因为一个女人。准确地说，是因为德拉科的女神。

德拉科在那个酒吧里遇到了一个女生，黑色短发，害羞腼腆，和他记忆中的女神重合得七七八八。他本以为他遇见的是哈利，只不过被他错认了，可是没想到他的女神再一次出现了。

他告诉了哈利这个乌龙事件，怀着愧疚的心，他主动提出会满足哈利的一切要求，有关财产的分割事项都由哈利决定，他甚至可以净身出户。

“不用...就当，就当是和平分手吧。”哈利拒绝了他，笑得很勉强，“能找到自己真正喜欢的人可不容易。”

于是离婚，于是哈利搬家，于是他消失在了德拉科的生活中。

他带着他的女神过了好几个月的甜蜜生活，在准备求婚前，他带着她来到了他们初见的酒吧，叫上了许久不见刚刚回国的布雷斯，要把她的女神介绍给他的朋友认识。

“对了，你还记得吗？我第一次见你就是在吧台，那天晚上我们还被评为了King和Queen！”趁着布雷斯和人搭讪的时候，德拉科又拉着他的女神回忆过往。

“是吗？呃，我有点不记得了...可能是车祸的后遗症......”女孩笑得很勉强，再一次用车祸为由搪塞了过去。

是的，车祸。再重逢后德拉科说了有关他们初见的事，不过女孩显然不记得了，在德拉科的追问下她才吞吞吐吐地说自己出过车祸，有些人和事都记不太清了。

“但是我记得对你心动的感觉。”女孩甜甜地笑着。

“没事，这里有每个King和Queen的照片，我去找老板拿照片给你看！”

“不用......德拉科...”女孩连忙阻止，但德拉科已经跑出很远了，他迫不及待想要让他的爱人看看他们初见的照片。

果然，老板把每一位King和Queen的照片都保存着，做成了一本厚厚的大册子，他飞快翻到三年前，找到了那张照片，脸上的微笑越来越明显。

他的笑容凝固在脸上。

他看到了三年前带着皇冠的自己，也看到了身旁带着皇冠偷偷打量自己的女孩。黑色短发，绿色眼睛，羞涩稚嫩的面容...但那不是他的女神，那是穿着女装的哈利。

德拉科再三确认，眼睛是哈利，鼻子也是哈利，嘴唇也是哈利，从上到下从头到脚，那就是彻彻底底如假包换的哈利•波特。

他失了魂地走回座位，他的女神早就不在了，卡座里只剩下布雷斯一人，见德拉科回来后，他疑惑地问他为什么要和哈利离婚，如果不爱哈利的话为什么新女朋友活脱脱就是一个女版哈利。

“女版哈利？”

“是啊，她可不就是一个女版的哈利吗？”

3.

“后来呢？”我问马尔福先生，这听着怎么也不像一个美满的爱情故事，“您后来有找到他吗？”

“没有。”马尔福先生失落地摇摇头，“我再也没有找到他，从他搬离的那天起我就失去了他的消息。”

“为什么...不尝试着联系他的朋友呢？”

“在他们心里，我可不是什么好人...她们，当然不会帮着我。”马尔福先生停了停，“我提前退休也是为了能环游世界，说不定在哪个角落就能重新遇上他了。”

“您的爱人...他没有说什么来挽留您吗？在离婚的时候？”

马尔福先生皱起了眉头，沉思许久后开口：“好像是有的，他那天突然出现在我面前说有什么事情要和我说...但在我说完之后却没再说什么。我也不知道他本来想告诉我的是什么。”

我低头看着自己的工作牌，上面写着我的名字，奥顿•扎克瑞。

“您想听一个故事吗，马尔福先生？关于我父亲的故事。”

“我想不用...”

“我父亲和他爱的男人相遇在二十三年前...”

4.

哈利和德拉科相遇在二十三年前。那时候哈利刚刚毕业，在毕业旅游的前一天，他的朋友们——赫敏金妮和卢娜——拉着他说要好好放松一下，来一个Girls’ night。哈利本来就是个好脾气，再加上终于毕业，也想做些什么纪念一下，于是便穿上了裙子，变成了一个黑短发的姑娘，和她们一起走进了酒吧。

他们在吧台落座，哈利点了一杯度数很低的果酒，一边小口啜饮一边打量着酒吧里的人。就是在这个时候他看见了远处卡座里的德拉科，他的心砰砰狂跳，在那一瞬间时间流逝得很缓慢，他从德拉科的侧脸中看到了他们的后半生。

今晚来这儿可真是个绝妙的主意。

德拉科就像一块吸铁石一样牢牢抓着他的注意力，掠夺他的目光，身旁的赫敏和卢娜露出姨母笑看着哈利，就连金妮也若有所思地来回看着哈利和德拉科。

“他很好看，你要不要下手？你不下手的话旁边那桌的红发女人怕是要下手了，”赫敏推了推哈利，“你看，她正在往裙子里塞餐巾纸垫胸呢！”

哈利警觉地往身后望去，果然有一个发红如火的烈焰红唇成熟美女正盯着他看上的那个男人，手里动作不停拼命塞纸巾。

“快去啊！你可以请他一杯酒，然后一起聊聊文学，谈谈人生！滚个床单就更棒了！”金妮不嫌事大地怂恿着哈利。

“可...我还穿着裙子啊...”哈利别扭地揪着裙摆，“他要是以为我真是个女孩子怎么办？要是...要是...掀起裙子发现...”

“放心，我觉得他一定比你的大！”金妮冲着哈利挤眉弄眼，“再不济你可以掰弯他啊，都是英国男人，怕什么。”

“金妮！”

“请问我们之前见过吗？”男人的声音打断了他们的聊天，他把一杯酒推到哈利面前，“你很好看。”

哈利鼓起勇气抬头看了一眼，接着迅速地低头，轻声道谢，他的耳边全是男人那句“你很好看”，还混杂着朋友们的调笑。

接下去的夜晚中他总是偷偷打量那个男人，像上瘾一样，根本无法控制。

第二天是他们的毕业旅行，他和朋友罗恩，纳威等人策划了好几个月，他们要去非洲大草原看动物迁徙。

这一去就是三个月，三个月后，哈利回到英国的第一件事就是拉着朋友们奔向酒吧。

哈利还是坐在吧台旁边，身旁坐着的还是赫敏金妮一行人——她们猜到了哈利一下飞机就直奔酒吧的原因，因此也帮着他留意来往的人。

“他来了！”金妮晃着哈利的手臂，“十一点钟方向！”

哈利抬眼望去，嘴角忍不住上扬：真的是他。

一切都仿佛场景重现，男人再次来到他身边，问他们是不是见过。

赫敏吃吃发笑，她推着哈利，“他在问你呢，哈利，你们是不是之前见过？”

“我听见了赫敏！”哈利扭头小声地说了一句，然后红着脸转向德拉科，盯着他手上的腕表不敢抬头看他，“或，或许见过吧，也或许是...你见过和我长得很像的人...我，我不知道...”

他语无伦次地解释，本以为男人会离开，可没想到男人又请了他一杯酒，在他身旁落座。

还是一个沉默的夜晚，哈利无数次纠结要不要开口和男人聊天，可又没有勇气——他们应该聊什么？聊他看了三个月的非洲动物大迁徙吗？然后再一不小心地说漏嘴自己曾女装来到这间酒吧，并且被他搭讪过？

哦，那可太尴尬了。

十一点不到的时候，赫敏她们先走了，哈利犹豫了几秒后还是跟了上去，留德拉科一人继续坐着。

不过他在门口的时候就后悔了：他等了三个月，好不容易等到旅行结束，好不容易等到飞机落地，好不容易在酒吧再次遇见他，怎么能就此放弃？

“我要试试，赫敏。”哈利咬着手指，“我得试一试，就算失败也无所谓，我得告诉他。”

之后他等到了那个男人，用光了一晚上的勇气走到他面前。

“呃...我和朋友走散了，你，你能收留我一晚上吗？”

之后他们滚上了床，于是哈利在初恋到来之前先解决了初夜。

他们在酒店的床上翻来覆去一整晚，等两个人都精疲力尽入睡的时候，酒店的保洁员已经推着小车来打扫房间了。

哈利醒来的时候是下午三四点，醒来的地点是酒店的床上，男人的怀里。

他们浑身赤裸地躺在一起，身上盖着薄薄一层被子，被子下是紧紧缠绕的四肢。哈利为男人理顺头发，手指在他的脸上指指戳戳。

“怎么了？”他的手被捉住，德拉科醒来，把哈利抱得更紧了一点，埋头去吻他的侧颈。

“没什么。”哈利被德拉科压在身下，男人用细密的吻开启了第二轮。

德拉科在床下穿衣服，哈利搂着被子坐在床上。

“我付了两天的房费，你可以再住一晚。”穿好衣服的男人走过来，双手撑在床上，在哈利额头上亲了一下，“我先走了，明天见。”

“明天见？”哈利疑惑地问。

“嗯...不可以吗？”德拉科转身看着哈利，“难道我们想的不一样吗？你不打算......不打算和我交往吗？”

德拉科看着哈利惊讶的神情，内心被失望填满：原来他不打算和自己发展一段恋爱关系吗？

“嗯，你不打算和我在一起也没有关系......”

“不！”哈利跪在床上，双手紧紧抓着德拉科的衣服，“我会负责...不是，我是说我很愿意和你在一起！我，我本来就是这么想的！”

之后的三个月，他们的感情火速升温，在哈利掏出攒了好几个月的工资买的婚戒向他求婚后，他们从男男朋友变成了合法夫夫。

婚后的生活和婚前的并没有区别，他们的热恋期仿佛永远不会结束。

三年后，哈利拿着诊断书兴冲冲地回到家，准备和德拉科分享一个好消息——他怀孕了。

在他们婚后的一年，哈利所在的团队研发出了供男男夫夫使用的体外子宫，为同性伴侣们提供了生孩子的可能。而哈利正准备告诉德拉科他作为团队的一员率先使用了这项技术，被标记着“德拉科&哈利”的体外子宫里已经孕育出了小生命。要是情况顺利，八个月后他们的孩子就会出世了。

“德拉科，我有个好消息要和你说！”哈利打开公寓大门，发现里面不仅有德拉科还有一个有着黑色短发，面容和自己有七八分相似的女孩。

“她是谁？”

“我们谈谈吧，哈利。”

“...所以，我是她的替身？”哈利的语气很平静，平静到德拉科完全感受不到他的情绪波动，“你爱的是她不是我？”

“对不起...我，我认错人了...”德拉科的道歉诚恳真挚，“我...我认错了你，我以为你是她。在我们第一次见面的时候，我问你我们是不是见过，那其实不是搭讪，哈利。”

“这都是我的错，我...我可以净身出户，所有的财产都给你。”

“不用！”哈利后退了一步，笑得很勉强，“不用啊，就当是和平分手吧，能找到自己真正喜欢的人是一件很幸运也很不容易的事。呃...我想，我们就不要再见面了吧，所有离婚相关事项都交给律师处理吧，这样更快一点不是吗？”

“...对不起，”德拉科抿紧了嘴唇。

“不用。”

“你刚刚是不是说有什么...”

“没有了！不是...也不是什么重要的事。”哈利不敢看再看德拉科一眼，“我去收拾东西了。”

“这房子还是留给你吧...”德拉科拉住哈利的手，“你不用搬了，我搬就好。”

“还是给你...你们吧，我一个人住这么大的房子，我会害怕的。还是给你们两个人比较好。”

之后哈利搬离了他们的公寓，因为没有财产纷争，离婚的手续办得也很快。八个月后，哈利带着他的孩子搬到了一处乡下的小别墅里，一起入住的还有一狗一猫。

5.

“我和哥哥从小就知道父亲有一个不能提的秘密，有一个不能提起的人。赫敏阿姨和卢娜阿姨常常感叹父亲的爱情就是一个阴差阳错的美妙误会，而罗恩叔叔总说父亲那是遇人不淑被爱情冲昏了头脑，相信什么一见钟情，在一起不到三个月就闪婚......虽然他们对父亲的爱情有不同的解释，但每个人都牢牢抱守着那个人的名字，所以我和哥哥也不知道那个男人到底是谁。”

“那你...”马尔福先生望着我，可又不是在看我。

“最后我们在父亲的日记本里找到了那个人的名字。”我避开马尔福先生的目光，“我对哥哥说，我一定要去看看那个人到底是个什么样的存在，我一定要去问问他为什么要这么对父亲，他明明是那么好的一个人......我一直以为那个男人是个彻头彻尾的坏人，不过我想或许和您的故事一样，他和父亲一样，也是命运的受害者。”

马尔福先生眼里有点点亮光，我不知道那是不是眼泪。

“也许是因为我和哥哥是从体外子宫里出来的，我和他都很像我们的父亲，只不过我是我父亲的翻版，而他是那个男人的翻版。”我望向马尔福先生，面无表情，“和他一样的金发灰眸，一样的苍白皮肤。”

“马尔福先生，我可以问你最后一个问题吗？”

“好。”我从他的声音里听出了一丝慈爱，“你想问什么都可以，奥顿。”

“您选我做专访，是因为我的外貌吗？因为我的黑发绿眸以及...和我父亲几乎无差的样子？”

“是。”这一下马尔福先生没有忍住，我清楚地看到了他眼角滑落的眼泪，“是，你太像他了。”

“好...那专访到此结束了，马尔福先生。”我起身准备离开，“您有什么想问的吗？”

“他...他还好吗？”

我沉默了一会，因为我不知如何回答。父亲这二十多年过得好不好？当然是好的，他有那个男人一半的财富，过得衣食无忧，每天都开开心心的；当然是不好的，我和哥哥小时候不知道有多少次撞见父亲深夜在阳台默默哭泣。

“还不错。对了，马尔福先生，”我摘下写着名字的工作牌，“奥顿•扎克瑞，这不是我的名字。”

“我叫阿不思•詹姆斯•波特。”我向马尔夫先生鞠躬，“今天能采访您，我很开心。”


End file.
